


The Center Of Three Worlds

by Lovleydove2



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Huening Kai-Centric, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovleydove2/pseuds/Lovleydove2
Summary: Taehyun has strong feelings for huening kai, but does huening return them? And is he the only one in the group that has intense feelings for huening? Things get worse as other member's go against each other to win kai's affection.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Everyone, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 96





	1. An empty heart

Taehyun had feelings in his heart that he couldn't avoid, and these feelings were towards a certian boy named huening kai. Kai was the sweetest and the most cutest boy taehyun had ever met, every time they locked eyes taehyun felt his stomach turn, he truly admired the other boy, but did huening kai return his feelings? 

Taehyun loved every thing about hueing kai, the way he collected his plushies, the way he talked in third person, and the way he had a smile that anyone could love. To him, huening kai was truly perfect. But.. Huening kai had strong feelings for soobin. He was sure that he did. Why else would his eyes shine in happiness when soobin eyes would reach his? He didn't want to feel such anger to his fellow group member, but he did. He couldn't stand when they would hold each other like its the only thing they could cling on to.. He tried his best to be on good terms with soobin, but he just felt a deep pang of anger every time he saw him.

Things got better for taehyun though, since him and kai became roommates, after that, they would spend alot of time together, and would spend late at night eating, which he would consider dates. But this night, for some reason, it was silent. "This is soo delicious!" Kai tried his best to break the awkward silence. But taehyun looked upest. "Taehyunie, if something is wrong.. You can tell me. You know i care about you right?" Taehyun slowly looked up and stared at kai's beautiful eyes, and flinced at the sincerity in the boys voice. Why is he torturing him like this? If he doesn't share the same feelings, why make his heart flutter so much to the extent that he couldn't stand it? "Why are you doing this to me?" Taehyun's voice began to break. Huening kai stared in confusion. "Huh? Doing what?" Huening kai's confused grin dropped quickly as taehyun burst out in tears. "Doing that! Talking like you like me so much, but you only like soobin! you keep leading me on and making me think that there is a small chance that, maybe just maybe that you like me, but you don't do you? You don't like me at all." Taehyun sobbed. "I like you so much huening i-i cant stand it, i want to be by your side.. But i cant." Kai stared in shock "taehyun i..." Taehyun closed his eyes tightly, preparing to be rejected. "I like you too." Kai softly replied. "Y-you wha?" Is this a sick joke? Taehyun thought. "I always liked you taehyunie.. I just.. I like soobin too? I have too work out these feelings for myself i guess." Kai wiped taehyuns tears away, "but i do know this" i'll wipe away any doubt you have in your heart, because you are everything to me, i didn't notice these feelings before, but ever since we became closer, i-i truly think.. Or know-th- that i want you."

Taehyun felt so many emotions burst into his heart at one time. Is this a dream? "You-you want me?" "Yes." Kai softly replied. They both stared at each other for a moment, and locked lips. Kai's lips felt soft, the kiss felt cautious, but impatient. Taehyun began to breathe heavily as kai's hands slowly made up to his shoulders to his neck. This moment was something that taehyun only expected to feel in his dreams, but to actually feel, and experience this kiss, it felt perfect. Hyuka pulled at taehyuns bottom lip, which made the smaller huff in suprise. Taehyun pulled away for a moment. "Are you sure you've never done this before? You seem experienced." Kai smirked with confidence "i've seen many k-dramas." They both giggled collectively and pressed their foreheads together.  
Taehyun felt warm, and appreciated. He wanted to be in this moment forever. "What are you kids doing?"

Taehyun heard a loud gasp escape from across the room. Taehyun and kai quickly moved from each other and stared at yeonjun in suprise. "Uh well i-him... We..." Kai began to speak gibberish. "Wow.. Hyuka is speaking a different language now? What else did i miss?" Kai quickly got up and walked to his room. Taehyun staggered after him until yeonjun grabbed his arm. "So.. You got him eh?" Taehyun stared at the ground, refusing to meet the older's eyes. Yeonjun grabbed taehyun's chin, and stared at the younger with challenging eyes. This feeling was different from huening kai, the feeling of being controlled? He instantly felt small holding the elder's gaze. "Not for long tae." Taehyun stared at yeonjun in confusion. "Hyung.. What are you saying?"

Yeonjun moved closer, to which taehyun began to blush with embarrassment. "What im saying is, huening is mine. This is a deceleration of war taehyunie."


	2. A new challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with yeonjun, taehyun has been on edge, and begins to take out his discomfort on everybody else. Soobin notices that there is a problem and decides to take a stop to it. What happens when two opposite personalities clash together?

Taehyun was still in shock from the incident that happened a week ago. Yeonjun... Likes huening? He was so confused. He was sure that yeonjun was atleast straight. Where did this attraction to men come from? And huening out of all people? Maybe he meant in a brotherly way? Not a romantic way? Taehyun signed. Thats clearly not what he meant. He knew what he said, and he meant it. He thought he only had to worry about soobin, but yeonjun too? Whats next beomgyu? 

Taehyun groaned in annoyance. "This is the worst thing ever!" "What is?" Soobin walked up to taehyun with curious eyes. "You seem to have the choreography down.. So whats so bad about it?" 

Taehyun rolled his eyes. "That's not what I'm talking about, can you please mind your business soobin hyung?" 

Soobin raised his eyebrows.  
"You mean the conversation you're having with yourself? Yeah, i'll leave you alone brat." 

"I think i'll rather be talking to myself than talking with you hyung." Taehyun scowled

Soobin glared at him "Whats been with you these past few days? You've been treating everyone, especially me, like your enemy! Like whats going on? If there is a problem you can talk to me about it, Instead of having random outbursts like a child-" 

taehyun jumped up and faced soobin. "Don't talk like you know me. If i want to keep to myself, I'm allowed to."

"Yes, you are allowed to keep to yourself, but your problems are clearly affecting your ability to work, and when that happens it affects the team." 

"what are you bang pd? Shut the hell up."  
Taehyun snickered, soobin balled his fists

"Guys!" The choreographer called from across the room. "You look like you're about to rip each others throats out, do that after the dance practice!" Soobin and taehyun looked at everyone with embarrassment. "Soobin hyung, taehyunie, whats going on?" Huening kai's eyes were filled with worry. 

"Soobin hyung was talking about how he thought mint chocolate was delicious, thats all."

The tension in the room was replaced with humor. "I knew you'd come around!" Yeonjun yelled. Soobin looked hesitanly at taehyun and then whispered "this conversation isn't over, we are talking after this practice." "This conversation never started." Taehyun shot back. Soobin had the biggest urge to slap the younger. Where is this sudden disrespect coming from?

After dance practice, there were a few filmings they had to do, along with a photoshoot. They were exhausted. Taehyun had never felt this tired mentally and physically. Afterwards, the boys were droven back home. Taehyun dozed off. "Its huening isn't it?" Taehyun's eyes shot open. Everyone else had left the car. Except him and soobin. "Wha- what are you talking about?" 

"You know damn well what im talking about, it's about your crush on him isn't it?"

"C-crush?" Taehyun huffed. "I don't like boys." Soobin threw his head back and laughed. "That is the most biggest lie I've ever heard, its obvious you're gay."

Taehyun felt his face redden. Soobin stared at him with a look of a know-it-all. "You're upset that huening dosen't like you, so you've been taking it out on me to cope with it right?" Soobin rambled like he was solving a mystery. Taehyun sat for a moment. Then laughed. 

Soobin stared in confusion. "Huh? What's so funny?" Taehyun smiled confidently. "You have it the opposite way, huening likes me alright. We've been kissing every night, he dosen't give a damn about you, not anymore at least!" Soobin stared in shock. "L-liar.." 

"How can i be lying? Haven't you noticed how he dosen't cuddle with you anymore? That's because he feels warm with me! We do way more than cuddle by the way, just to let you know." 

Soobin couldn't breathe, just them being roommates made them close to that extent? When did this happen? "You seem alittle stressed hyung! Maybe we could talk about it!" Taehyun spit out sarcastically. Soobin closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself. He didn't want to hurt the younger. Just let it go.

He hopped out from his seat and walked out of the car door with a calm manner. We wasn't gonna let taehyun make a fool of him like this, he knew who huening truly loved. "You sense it don't you?" Soobin calmly replied. "Sense what?" Taehyun asked in confusion. 

"That all i have to do is lift my finger and hyuka will come running back to me.. Its been like that since predebut, and its not gonna change, I'm definitely not loosing to some snot-nosed brat." Soobin walked to the dorms with his head held high.

Taehyun sat for a moment. He felt, ready for a challenge.. And this challenge he was determined to win it. "Bring it on soobin hyung, bring it on yeonjun hyung, because there is gonna be a new side from me starting tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please be sure to leave a kudos ❤  
> Is Taehyun taking it too far?  
> Do you think Yeonjun genuinely likes kai?  
> Please be sure to say what you think! ☺


	3. Things aren't getting better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun and kai get in a argument regarding soobin. Taehyun leaves, and yeonjun is there to comfort kai.

Huening kai was confused. Very confused. Everyone wasn't acting like themselves, soobin was more talkative, and he was alot more touchy. Huening noticed, everyone noticed, Taehyun definitely noticed.

Taehyun on the other hand, was more emotional. He glared whenever Soobin touched kai, and arguments between the two would rise about the most random things. Both members were almost close to having a fist fight, thankfully, everyone gotten in between them, so the situation didn't escalate.

Tonight, while having a dinner date, they had a large disagreement. 

"I just think Soobin hyung is too whind up around you, maybe just stop talking to him for a while." Huening kai stared at Taehyun with disbelief. "But Taehyun, me and soobin hyung have always talked, you cant just stop It because you're jealous." Huening whined.

"That bastard is gonna take you away from me, he's been plotting it! But here you are.. Okay with it?" Taehyun scoffed. Huening was shocked, he had never seen this side of Taehyun before.

"First of all, don't call Soobin hyung a bastard, second of all, I'm not an object, no one is taking me anywhere." Huening shot back. "You're defending him! After the ways he's been touching you, you're really jumping on his side!" Taehyun was annoyed, huening will never be over Soobin.

"I'm defending him because Soobin hyung has been my support since I joined the company, and like I've said before.. I like both of you.. And soobin hyung.."

Taehyun raised his eyebrow "soobin hyung what Huening? Finish your sentence." "He's one of the first people I've ever liked..

Taehyun took a deep breath. "Im going to get some air." Taehyun sprinted up and walked out of the room. Huening hurried after him. "Taehyun wait-" "Don't follow me!" Taehyun stared at huening with cold eyes, then slammed the door behind him. Huening stood there, not sure of what to do. He wanted to cry, but couldn't. It's been so long since he's cried.

But how much he tried to supress them, droplets of water began running down his cheeks.

He began to cry out, he let out small wails. He heard a door beside him creak open. "Huening? Is there something wrong?" He looked up and stared at yeonjun's concerned facial expression.

"It-its taehyun i hurt him, I said something I shouldn't have." Yeonjun comfortably placed his hand on hyuka's shoulder. "Taehyun loves you, you know that? He'll forgive you in no time."

Huening sniffled and wiped away his tears. "r-really? You think so?" Yeonjun moved the hand that was on hyuka's shoulder and placed it on his cheek. "Huening you're something beautiful, you know that? No one can resist your sweetness, even i can't."

To Huening's shock, Yeonjun kissed his forehead.

"Just spend some time with me okay? So you can clear your head, if you need someone to spill to, just talk to me. I'll make you _feel_ _better_." The way Yeonjun whispered his last words made hyuka shiver.

Hyuka looked down and twiddled with his fingers. "Well, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Huening had his eyes on the floor, but he could feel the excitement rising in yeonjun's eyes. "Oh, of course! You must be tired hm?" Yeonjun lifted huening up by his arm, and took him to his room.

Yeonjun's room was fairly organized. Yeonjun let go of Huening's arm and jumped on his bed, he patted at the empty spot beside him. " don't just stand there, cmon."

Huening didn't know why he couldn't move. He's slept with Yeonjun before, but it was only in practice rooms where others were around. This time, they were alone. On yeonjuns bed.

He felt like he entered the lions den, and to top that,yeonjun's presence itself had shifted. To a loving hyung to a hyung filled with a desire.

He instantly snapped out of his thoughts when yeonjun's voice became more demanding. "Huening, why are you just standing there?" Yeonjun's eyebrows raised.

"sorry hyung, I'm just a little nervous." Yeonjun let out a breathless laugh. "about what? A cuddle? Don't worry, I won't do anything that'll make you uncomfortable."

Yeonjun's had a comforting edge to his voice. Huening had a feeling that the sweet hyung voice was fake.

"Huening don't worry, I'll just make you feel better I promise." Huening looked up and stared back at yeonjun's eyes. He could feel the sincerity. "You promise?" Yeonjun smiled. "I promise."

Huening climbed onto the bed. His body was turned from yeonjun, he flinched when he could feel yeonjun tighly grip his waist.

He moved closer to hyuka. Kai moved uncomfortably, he could feel every part of yeonjun's body on his back, he could even feel yeonjun's breath on his neck. "Have good dreams huening."

Yeonjun kissed the nape of huening's neck. Hyuka felt his cheeks redden.

Minutes passed, and Huening was fast asleep. Yeonjun was still awake, he could feel someone beginning to watch them. It was taehyun.

He had came back from outside and wanted to talk things over with Huening. He was shocked to see those two so intimate.

It was almost like they were the couple. His grip on the door knob tightened.

He was convinced that the only reason yeonjun had the door wide open was because he wanted the other members to see him and Huening in a close cuddle. Yeonjun stared back at him with challenging eyes.

His smirk was somewhat smug but cocky, he knew that he had gotten what he wanted.

Yeonjun wanted taehyun to witness this. He wanted to fill taehyun with anger. Taehyun felt his breath shaken. His eyes heated with defiance. Yeonjun didn't like that look. Yeonjun wanted to break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think yeonjun is up to? 
> 
> Who do you think is more in the right? Kai or taehyun? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 💓

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first series! Please leave a kudos ❤  
> Also... Tell me what you think!


End file.
